


3 scenes we probably won't see in the season 2 finale

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*inspired by online chat with HaroldWren, LindaO and SVG67</p></blockquote>





	3 scenes we probably won't see in the season 2 finale

When Special Counsel had outlived his usefulness as a source of information, Root gave notice of her resignation by leaving a little something extra in his coffee. Exiting the building, she was surprised to be accosted by an older gentleman who said he had a proposition for her. Her curiosity piqued, she listened to him until she determined his goal was the destruction of the Machine. That would never do. So she tendered her response by stabbing him in the heart with her pen.  
(Root would receive her own comeuppance later that day when, during an altercation in the ladies room, Shaw gave Root the ultimate swirly and drowned her in a toilet.)

***

Shaw was paranoid by both inclination and training. But after they had come to her aid for the 7th time she grudgingly thought that she might be able to trust these two, at least a little. Their conversation was interrupted by an interloper, who smugly began a monologue on his own cleverness in tracking them down while Reese scowled and Finch let out an annoyed huff. Not getting the response he wanted from the others, he shifted his attention to Shaw, wrapping an arm around her and purring “and who might you be pretty lady” with a lecherous leer. Mentally reviewing her options, Shaw decided on the best course of action and promptly punched Logan Pierce in the nose.

***

Quinn had called for a meeting with Simmons. Circumstances were getting dire: Elias was after them, their partnership with the Russians was falling through, and Fusco had become a loose cannon. A new strategy was called for. Waiting to hear his boss’s suggested course of action, Simmons was surprised when Quinn said “Time to cut our losses” and pulled a gun and shot him. Staggering from the shot, Simmons pulled his revolver and returned fire. He had the satisfaction of seeing Quinn fall dead before succumbing to his own fatal wound

**Author's Note:**

> *inspired by online chat with HaroldWren, LindaO and SVG67


End file.
